Marvel Comics/Amelia Voght
' Amelia C. Voght' is a mutant who has been a member of the Acolytes, the Genoshan Cabinet, and the American Red Cross. Origin Amelia Voght is a mutant and a nurse who cared for Charles Xavier after his legs were first injured. Stationed in Tibet, Voght was glad to see another American. Her positive and friendly attitude helped Xavier get over his resulting depression. At first, their relationship was professional, but they soon developed a romantic relationship. They left Tibet together and returned to the United States. Xavier, also a mutant, had previously encountered both Magneto and the Shadow King and was developing a machine called Cerebro to track mutants, hoping to protect and educate them so they would not become a threat. Voght found the plans and thought Xavier was developing a machine to hunt down and exterminate mutants. She revealed herself to be a mutant and attacked him, only to be stopped when Xavier revealed his own mutant powers. This link strengthened their relationship even more, but over time, they both developed different stances on human-mutant interaction. Xavier wanted co-existence with humans, while Voght believed it was best for mutants to stay underground. When Xavier brought Scott Summers to his mansion for training, Voght left him, telling him that his plans for the X-Men would doom all mutants. Appearance Amelia is an American woman who stands 5'6" tall and weighs 129 pounds (59 kilograms) in her solid form. While in her mist form, her height and weight are variable. She has green eyes and red hair, also while in her solid form; in her mist form, she does not have hair or eyes. Powers and Abilities Powers Sublimation: Amelia Voght has the power to convert matter into vapor at will, including her own body. She is capable of transforming herself or any person or object in her line-of-sight into this state. Loose mist is virtually insubstantial, so Voght can use this power to avoid injury. She can control the flow of the vapor through the air, allowing her to fly, squeeze herself through tight passages, or move objects about. For example, she could pull a person out from under a mob by dispersing and reforming them nearby or steal her opponents' weapons by vaporizing them in their hands and bringing them to her own. *''Teleportation:'' Voght's mists can also be transported through the astral plane, allowing her to employ her powers for long-range teleportation. She is able to transport herself and anything else she sublimates across the surface of the globe in an instant or to and from orbit around the planet. She can teleport with cargo or send objects to a new location without traveling with them, provided that she can visualize the new location in her mind. On certain occasions, Voght even demonstrated the ability to summon distant people to herself by visualizing the person's location, seeing them converted into mist, and then bringing those mists into her presence to be reformed. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Nurses Category:Terrorists Category:Sublimation Category:Mist Mimicry Category:Teleportation